Gooey vs Meta Knight
2019-02-13 (1).png|My orginal Gooey vs Meta.png|HumbleDoggo Gooey vs Meta Knight 'is GalactaK's forty-sixth DBX, featuring both Gooey and Meta Knight from ''Kirby. '''Description Akinator: At least I got the blue and Kirby parts right when doing this one. I've been trying to find a new blue coat recently as well. Coincidence? Maybe. I'm pretty sure they would get along like a house on fire, but this is DBX, who am I kidding? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! FIGHT! In Ripple Field, a blue blob went about his business. This blob was Gooey, the only good bit of Dark Matter. He wandered aimlessly along the many pathways, not knowing what he was doing or where he was going until a large shadow passed overhead. This shadow, Gooey found out, belonged to the Halberd. Gooey scratched his head using his tongue as he tried to figure out what to do. Gooey: Last I checked, that ship was trying to eat my cake! I mean, take over Dreamland! Not on my slice of- I mean watch! He flew up to the Halberd, where a figure was staring down at the view below. Meta Knight turned after he heard something enter the ship. Surprised to see Gooey, he dropped his binoculars and yelped an astonishment. Meta Knight: Who are you? What are you doing here? If you wish for me to show you around, then you have caught me at a bad moment. Sorry. Gooey: I won't allow you to take over Dreamland again! Meta Knight: You're delusional! I have not attempted to take over Dreamland in many months. Gooey seemed not to hear this and lashed his tongue out at Meta Knight, who leapt up from his post, discarding his cloak. Gooey: *thoughts* What do I do? Where's my cake? ''*speech* ''For cakeland- I mean Dreamland! Meta Knight flew down at Gooey, having drawn Galaxia. HERE WE GOOO! Gooey lashed out at Meta Knight with his tongue, hitting the Star Warrior with a flurry of strikes. He finished this off by grabbing Meta Knight with his tongue and slamming him on the floor twice. Meta Knight got up and fired a sword beam at Gooey, who jumped over it. Meta Knight performed a shuttle loop, hitting Gooey, before drilling at him. Gooey was thrown against the wall of the Halberd as Meta Knight brought his sword down, Gooey narrowly surviving. He found a cake and ate it, giving him full health again. Meta Knight ran over and attempted a sword strike combo. It missed by a long shot. Gooey turned into a fireball and shot himself at Meta Knight, hitting the Star Warrior and throwing him backwards. Gooey then fired a wave of freeze breath in Meta Knight's direction, with the Star Warrior using his sword to block. After unblocking, Meta Knight jumped forward and performed a three-strike combo on Gooey, each one releasing a sword beam. Meta Knight: You cannot win. Victory... is my destiny. Gooey created a fluctuating ball of electricity around himself as Meta Knight approached, electrocuting him on contact. Gooey then got out a broom and cleaned his way towards Meta Knight, before turning into a fireball and hitting Meta Knight with a barrage of strikes. He then hit Meta Knight with his parasol and leapt above the Star Warrior, turning into a stone and crushing him. When he rolled off Meta Knight, he turned into a curling ball and threw himself at Meta Knight, throwing him off the Halberd. He then got out of his stone form and scratched his head once again. Gooey: Where's my cake then? As he wandered off, something flew up behind him and hit him with several sword strikes. It was Meta Knight, who used healing to gain all of his health again. Gooey spun around using his parasol as Meta Knight leapt up and spun down with his sword. However, he was still hit and sent flying in the other direction to where he was. Gooey went forward as Meta Knight used meta quick, sprinting forward at a speed unrivalled by any other. Gooey was hit by several sword strikes, before starting to fly and fire lasers, all of which hit Meta Knight, who also took to the skies. He fired sword beams to combat the lasers as the two of them clashed, their projectiles meeting and exploding in mid-air. Gooey then fired another laser that took Meta Knight completely by surprise and sent him tumbling to the ground. He then flew over to above where the body was situated and turned into his tone form, before dropping in a protective bag. However, when he hit the deck, Meta knight was nowhere to be found. Gooey looked around as Meta Knight teleported back into view and drilled Gooey towards the prow of the Halberd. As Gooey was sent flying, Meta Knight fired a mach tornado, which hit Gooey and sent him flying into the air, yelling. Meta Knight flew up as well, bringing his sword up in one clean sweep. He sliced through Gooey like butter and, as one half dropped, held the other in his hand. Meta Knight: Alas, poor Gooey. I did not know him well. Conclusion (cue Battleship Halberd (Interior)) This game's winner is: Meta Knight! Trivia * This is GalactaK's first inter-series DBX. * The last bit is a reference to, of course, Hamlet. Next Time Roll sweeps through DBX! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero vs Anti-Villain' themed DBXs Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:Color themed DBXs Category:GalactaK Category:DBXs by the Same Company Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only themed DBX Fights Category:Boys only Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys only themed DBXs Category:Boys Only themed DBX FIghts Category:Male Vs Male Category:Male vs Genderless DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Completed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Category:DBXs with Music